A Love to Die For
by sweet2angelic
Summary: There's a ball at Hogwarts!And Harry is up to something. R/R, If you don't like it, tell me whats wrong.


Username: sweet_angel599 House: Hufflepuff A Halloween to Die for  
  
"Hey Ron, Hermione", 17 year old Harry Potter ran to catch up with his best friends. " Did you guys hear about the Halloween Ball?" "Yeah" replied Ron. "I wonder why we are having one, it's completely new. " Well", Hermione put in with," With Voldemort gone we deserve it and it will cheer up to people who lost family members ". While his friends were talking Harry was thinking. The requirements for the Halloween Ball required him to dress up as something and he needed a mask. He didn't mind this because he didn't want anybody to know who he was. He decided not to go with a partner as his last experience with one was terrible ,to put it mildly. "Harry, what are you going to be for the ball?" Harry looked up. The speaker was Maria, a seventh year Ravenclaw. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes. She wasn't the prettiest girl but she had a great personality and that's what made her so popular. He had met her at the beginning of the year and they starting talking and hanging out. Needless to say, they were pretty good friends. "I'm not sure, I can't think of anything". This was true seeing how he never dressed up for Halloween and was new to the idea of it. "Maybe you could be a vampire or a famous quidditch player", she replied. A vampire seemed like a pretty good idea to him. " I think a vampire would be great," she went on. Suddenly Harry didn't feel like wearing a mask. He had a very good idea that would add a member to his "family". " I think I'll be a vampire", he said. "Great!!" she replied, happy that she had helped a great friend. Three days past and before they knew it, it was the night of the Halloween ball. Harry pulled out his mask. It was like the one Batman wore in all the movies Dudley saw. It seemed like it was made out of black leather covering nothing but his eyes, although you could see his green pupils. He joined Ron and Hermione in the common room. Hermione was stunning!! She was dressed up as Cleopatra, daughter of the Nile. Ron was dressed up as a Chudley Cannon player. His robes clashed with his hair but he seemed very pleased with his outfit. " You guys look great!!" exclaimed Harry. "So do you", noted Hermione. She was right. He was wearing the traditional vampire outfit but his hair was slicked back a bit and without his glasses, his greens eyes looked more mysterious then before. "How can you see without your glasses", Ron asked looking slightly envious! "I put a spell on my eyes, I told you about that already", Harry replied scornfully. The last thing he needed was for Ron to spill his secret. As they entered the Great Hall, they put on their masks. There was a wizard band playing some spooky music. He found Maria who was dressed up as a fallen angel. Her mask was really pretty. It was white with silver on it and some crystals that sparkled like diamonds. It only covered her eyes. "Hey Maria", greeted Harry. "I'm sorry do I know you", she replied confused. Harry blinked a few times before he understood what was going on. "Its me, Harry". "Oh!!!" "You look so different", she replied grinning wildly. In the background there was some slow music playing. "You want to dance", he asked nervously. "Sure, why not".  
  
Maria's P.O.V  
  
When I accepted his invitation to dance some of my friends started giggling. They knew about my crush on Harry. He looked great tonight!! So devilish!! Then again, he always looked good to me. We started dancing to the music. As he put his arm around my waist I felt like this was the best night in my entire life! The song ended to quick for me but the song after that was a slow song too. At the end of that song he KISSED me!!!!!! When we broke the kiss everybody was staring at us. Embarrassed, he led us out of the hall and outside near the forbidden forest. "Harry, I need to tell you something", I said timidly. " I love you", I blurted out before he could say anything. He looked at me for a moment. "Do you really?" Would you sacrifice everything for me?" I nodded. "Good", he replied. "I need to show you something". With that he led us towards the forbidden forest. He stopped right in front of it. He made a hissing sound, which I realized to be in parseltongue. He stopped and turned around. " I want you to meet some people". "They are my family, and will be yours too," he went on. I was getting nervous. Something wasn't right. "Harry", I started but was cut off by somebody coming out. In front of us were Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Sirius Black, and some other people I didn't know. All of them were looking at me maliciously. I looked at them closely. All of them were wearing black and looked paler. "Look closer" I heard a voice say. I didn't care to see who it was because all of them had fangs!!! I looked at Harry. His mask was off and he was looking at my neck. "What is going on?", I asked frantically. He grinned cruelly. "You said you would sacrifice everything for me, now you need to stick to that." "The last thing I heard before everything went blank was the cheers of the vampires. 


End file.
